A mix of both worlds
by MRCHICKENMCNUGGETS
Summary: Issei, a child born from a human mercenary working for the devil and an exorcist of the church. With an ancient and powerful dragon in his sacred gear. ShyIssei! SMARTISSEI! NotsoOPIssei! so yeah oh and if you don't like lemons don't read it. Chapter 1 the end falls short sorry for that.


**Whew...my third Dxd story...I'll be damned I need to stop focusing on highschool dxd so much but I love that anime so hey its me. Now, there may be gamer elements, some elements ok, I already have a gamer fic so this is not going to be that. This will be an orphaned Issei like my first dxd story, may be a bit of a surprise but, meh! But now on with the story!**

* * *

"Issei we have to go now!" a brown haired woman in her early 30s called out. "Okay, mama." a 7 year old boy with brown hair and emerald eyes like his mother, stumbled out with his father behind him smiling. "Lets get going now Issei, don't want to keep your mother waiting." the man had a slight muscular build along with yellow hair and yellow eyes, his looks similar to that of his son if he was younger. The family set off as they went for their dinner. Little did they know a black winged man was watching them with an evil smirk and a crazed look on his face.

 **Scene break**

"So how do you enjoy dinner tonight Issei?" Issei's mother asked. Issei nodded his head excitedly. "Of course mama! Everything was so delicious!" Issei's father ruffled his hair as he smiled at his son. "I am glad you enjoyed it son, now we will- Get down!" Issei's father ducked down pulling him down as well. Issei's mother sidestepped to the side. "You..." Issei's father growled at the man before them. He had a large scar running through his neck to his face, with one eye missing and 6 wings along with a golden light weapon. "Hi! How long has it been Namato? 5 years since you gave me this scar?" Issei's father slowly reached for a hidden weapon while Issei's mother rushed to Issei's side with a heavily modified M1911 pistol along with a desert eagle that was also heavily modified. "The famous man Chosen by god and the infamous devil's mercenary. What a interesting fight. Don't forget Namato you had to have a squad with you along with the Devil's mercenary to even hurt and beat me. Now its just the 2 of you." Namato grits his teeth as he instructed his wife. "Kitome, please take Issei and run. Don't look back." he then turned and smiled at his son letting his tears fall down his cheeks. "Issei, I am sorry that I will not be able to be with you till you grow up, but, I am proud of you my son." he bents down and kisses Issei on the forehead and his wife on her lips before he charged towards the man.

Kitome quickly carried Issei and fired 6 shots at the black winged man, who dodged all of them except one hitting him square on the arm, he cried out in slight pain as the gun was made to deal with fallen angels like him and angels alike. Kitome cried silently as she runs away with her son on her back. Issei was crying for his father as he saw him getting further and further from him before finally he saw his father getting stabbed. His body dropped lifeless on the ground while the enemy had 1 of his arms missing but still had a psychotic grin plastered on his face. Kitome kept running until she reached into an open field, the fallen angel now standing there with a cross in his hands. "You know, he put up a great fight, he would have killed me if I was the same state as I was before. But now, its your turn to die." He threw the cross at Kitome who caught it and brought out her guns. She fired while swiftly dodging and turning as he threw light spears at her. Her bullets had score a hit on the fallen's chest and leg. "Damn, that hurt like a bitch. But not as much as this." the fallen angel smirked as he threw a light spear at where Issei was.

Earlier Issei was dropped off and instructed to hide. He obeyed his mother as she went off to fight the fallen. But now the light spear was headed for him. He watched as the light spear got closer, a figure blurred before him catching the light spear. His eyes widened in horror as he witness his mother impaled by the spear of light. "Hahaha! Children, a weakness to all, you see your mother on the ground?! Its all because of your weakness that she is now going to die! HAHAHA!" Issei's bangs covered his eyes as he gritted his teeth. A voice at the back of his head called out to him. **[I was not expected to awaken so soon or ever for that matter.]** Issei was about to ask who is he before he was interrupted. **[There is no time for introductions. If you want to defeat that man I can help you. At a cost.]** Issei replied back in his mind. _'I will do whatever it takes to beat that man.'_ his response was a grunt from the voice **[Alright the cost is both your arms. Remember you will have 5 seconds to beat him. Goodluck.]** Issei nodded not caring that he has to sacrifice both his arms. The only thought in his mind. _'Defeat that man'_ **"AUREUS DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!"** came the voice from Issei's right hand. A bright line shined temporarily blinding the fallen angel.

The light died down revealing Issei in a dragonic crimson golden armor and visor. **"Now you pay!"** the voice Issei heard sound out as Issei boosted. **"Dragon shot!"** the voice rang out as a blast of crimson and golden energy flew towards the fallen angel effectively reducing him to dust. **'Well done partner.'** the voice said to Issei before he quickly ran towards his mother. "Mama..." Kitome opened her eyes weakly as she smiled at Issei. "Issei...I saw what you did...you beat the man...I couldn't be more proud...I am sure your father will be too..." Issei cried as his tears flowed down his cheeks. "..Honey...don't cry...Your father and I will be watching you...and I have never been more happier and proud since the day you were born and called me mama...Issei I know your birthday is tomorrow...I am sorry I can't spend it with you...but I have a final gift..." Kitome weakly brought out a ring. "..This is suppose to be for you when you are going to propose to a girl...but...I guess now will have to do...Issei...goodbye now...I have never been more happy..." Kitome slowly closed her eyes as darkness overtook her and her life gone. Issei mourned for his mother and father as they both are dead leaving him alone. For a 7 year old boy to be thrown into the harsh cruel world. He wiped his tears away as he shakily stood up and picked up the cross and his mother's guns.

Those are the only things that will remind him of the day they died along with their memories. He staggered as he tried to walk but failed as his stamina finally gave way and he slumped down unconscious. A bright white light then shined and revealed a beautiful woman with blonde hair, she was tasked to take down a rogue fallen angel but found out that he was taken care off. She walked up to the boy lying there. Her eyes showed sympathy and sadness as she carried the boy and teleported them both to her maid cafe. She laid him down in the bed at her office before she looked at him and stroke his hair. A boy his age, has so much power and experienced such an event really made her want to hug the boy and assured him its all gonna be fine. Her blood boils as she thinks about the fallen angel that caused him such pain at a young age. She kissed him on the forehead and was about to leave until.

"Mama...don't leave me here...please...I can't do anything..." Gabriel's heart broke and got into the bed with him hugging him and comforting him. "Shuuush everything is going to be fine...sleep..." Issei finally calmed down and snuggled closer to his source of warmth making Gabriel blushed slightly as he was snuggling towards her chest. Her wings begin to flicker slightly and she quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. 'Bad Gabriel! His just a boy why are you feeling like this.' the night went on with Gabriel finally sleeping.

 **Next morning**

Issei woke up the next morning finding a beautiful blonde woman sleeping beside him. He blushed at this and tried to sat up only to be hugged by said woman and was stuck in that position for 5 minutes before the blonde beauty decided to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw Issei blushing like mad and she blinked twice before realizing that she was hugging him tightly like her life depended on it. She blushed and quickly got up. "A-ano you were mumbling and seemed scared so I climb in to eased you up." Gabriel said in panic. Issei looked at her before tilting his head. "Ano...Where am I and who are you?" Gabriel quickly composed herself. "I am Gabriel, from the bible an archangel and you are in my maid cafe." she showed her 12 wings. Issei looked at her before simply nodding. Gabriel was taken aback by his response or lack thereof. "You are not surprised?" Issei merely shook his head. "Not really...I mean yesterday my parents were just..." Issei stifled a sob as he recalled the events. Gabriel quickly hugged him and patted his back comforting him. "Don't worry they are in a better place now...may I ask who is your father?" Issei pulled away and sniffled. "He is Namato Hyoudou, also known as the man chosen by god? I think?" Gabriel's eyes widened at this. That man was the best exorcist the whole of heaven has ever seen, he has been given 1 of the excalibur fragments for his skill by he rejected it as he was afraid it might be stolen and caused trouble for the church and that it might have danger upon his family.

"Do you know my father Gabriel-nee-chan?" Gabriel quickly snapped out of her musing and replied. "Yes, I do, he was one of the best exorcist heaven has ever seen, while your mother was once the greatest threat ever seen by heaven. Its odd how both seemingly opposite ends managed to come together." Issei smiled at the memory of his father and mother together but saddened as he realized that they are dead. "Gabriel-nee-chan do I still have a place to go to..?" Gabriel's eyes soften at this and she made up her mind. "You still have a place to go to...with me, I will be your guardian and you will live in my human world house." Issei smiled at Gabriel as he chuckled. "It seems like I have a guardian angel...literally.." Gabriel couldn't help but laughed slightly at this. "So where will I be living Gabriel-nee-" he was cut off by Gabriel. "Just call me Gabriel." Issei nodded slightly as he was not used to this. "O-okay...G-Gabriel..." Gabriel internally squealed at how cute he was when he was flustered but kept that thought to herself as she brought him to her home.

 **Time skip 11 years**

"I'm off Gabriel..." Issei said as he was at the door. Gabriel smiled and sent him off. "Have a great day Issei~" Issei smiled as he walked to school. He was here going to Kuouh Academy being new in this town. After 11 years he had grown but still shorter than most, his arms toned nicely but not much like the body builders, his eyes shows determination and training. He reached the gates and quickly entered his newly transferred school, Kuoh Academy. Though Gabriel had unapproved of this but seemingly stopped after a day of him massaging and doing everything for her and some unknown reason. He entered the school gates. Whispers and mummers could be heard, every time he walked past the girls would blushed as he looked in their direction seemingly trying to shrink and hide himself from their gazes which caused some of them to go 'Kyah!' and 'Awww' at was embarrassed and quickly head for his classroom. 3A he composed himself as he knocked on the door of the classroom. The teacher opened the door and raised an eyebrow before realizing that he was the new transfer student. "Hyoudou Issei am I right?" Issei nodded. "Well come in and introduce yourself." Issei walked in nervously and bowed. "G-good morning, My name is H-Hyoudou Issei, I-I just recently transferred, I will be in your c-care." he finished his face red from standing in front of so many people. He had always been a shy boy since young. "Alright then, why don't you sit next to Himejima-san." Issei nodded nervously and quickly sat down the girls squealing at his shy attitude while the guys were jealous. "Ara ara, I didn't expect a cutie to be transferred here. Ufufufu." Issei blushed madly at this and fidgeted before quickly bringing out his book. "Y-you f-flatter me Himejima-san..." Akeno had a deep blush as she realized that he was perfect for her. Her head thinking of many scenarios and events. Issei flinched and quickly hid himself behind his book.

The whole lesson gone on with Akeno looking at him for the whole day while he tried his best not to run out of the classroom. The lunch bell rang and Issei quickly tried to get out of the class only to be stopped by Akeno who had a hungry look in her eyes. "Issei-kun sit down here. I want to know you better..." Issei seeing no way out sat down but inched the chair further away from Akeno. She saw this and moved her chair closer only for Issei to move back. She was curious and moved again while Issei moved back. She smiled at this and kept inching her chair closer with Issei matching her pace. He was finally cornered with Akeno there smiling at him. "So can we get to know each other better now?" Issei gulped and nodded. "My name I Akeno-Himejima. You can call me Akeno. My favorite things are having fun and making tea." Issei knew that her fun was not something he would want. He shuddered at that. "My turn I guess...M-my name is H-hyoudou-Issei, I like s-spending time with my guardian and r-reading books..." Akeno smiled at this. "You see it wasn't so hard. Now lunch is going to be over soon." the moment she said that the bell rang and Issei quickly got to his seat.

 **Scene break**

"So how was your day at school Issei?" Gabriel asked sweetly as she made dinner. "It was...weird and somewhat scary..." Issei said as he shuddered from his meeting with Akeno. "What do you mean?" Gabriel said. Issei sighed and spoke. "There was this girl that seemingly had an interest in me and...well she had me cornered and talked to him...she had a very chilling presence or aura..." Gabriel's grip tighten and a part of the sink was dented. Issei shrink back and slowly asked. "A-are you okay, G-Gabriel?" Gabriel turned her head and smiled at him, it was a chilling smile. "Don't worry...I am fine...just fine." Issei nodded his head nervously before eating his food. "Issei...what was this girls name?" Issei had a thought of what she was going to do if he told Gabriel her name. "Ermmm I didn't really got her name. Lunch break ended before she could tell me." Issei bit his lip hoping that Gabriel would believe his lie. She sighed and replied. "You know Issei, I know when you are lying, but don't worry I will not do anything to her." Issei smiled nervously at her. "Promise..?" he asked like a little child in which Gabriel smiled and replied. "Promise!"

 **Scene break**

"Can you sense that power from him earlier Akeno?" a crimson hair busty beautiful teenager asked as she looked out the window seemingly in deep thought. Akeno giggled. "Yes I can Rias, but, it seems that he was really shy which just excites me and want to bully him soo much~" Akeno said in a dreamy tone a little bit of drool coming from the mouth. The crimson haired beauty now identified as Rias sighed at her [Queen]'s antics. "I want him in my peerage. At least I would have a chance to defeat 'him'."

 **Next day**

"You know Gabriel...I am old enough to sleep by myself now..." Issei's eyes twitched slightly as he was unable to move. Gabriel simply shifted in her sleep causing Issei to blush and look away as her assets was pressed up against him and almost revealing. "...Great...How am I...oh wait." Issei had an idea, he wiggled one of his arms free before tickling her. She laughed and woke up, "I-Issei s-stop!" Gabriel begged as Issei tickled her more, Gabriel then rolled down the floor bringing Issei along with her which ended up with Issei on top of her. Issei blushed and quickly got up. "W-well y-you didn't want to let me go...So I err...ya." Gabriel nodded still embarrassed. Issei quickly go and prepared breakfast. "Make sure to prepare an extra portion for me as well." Akeno said. "Alright Akeno-san I will prepa- What are you doing here?!" Issei shouted in realization as Akeno was sitting at his desk with her trademark smile. Akeno walked up to him and cornered him to the wall. "Well...since there is no one here~" she was stopped however by a strong sense of killing intent directed at her from behind. She turned around and saw Gabriel glaring at her while emitting a holy aura along with killing intent. She widened her eyes as she sensed Gabriel's power. "What are you trying to do to Issei devil." Akeno trembled at this while Issei simply stood between them. "Please Gabriel don't do anything to hurt her or else it would spark war w-wouldn't it?" Gabriel's power slowly died down as she huffed. "Fine! But note this devil, if you ever try to do that again I will-" She was cut offed by Issei's puppy eyes. She melted at the sight and went to finish the breakfast cooked by Issei humming a happy tune. Akeno sweat dropped at this. "You know Akeno-san its impolite to barge into a person's home." Issei sighed as he sat down with Akeno looked down like a child being disciplined by her parents. "H-hai Issei-kun...I just thought I would walk to school with you..." Issei smiled at her which caused Gabriel to grip the sink tighter. "If you wanted that why didn't you just say so?" Akeno looked shocked but that quickly changed to happiness as she smiled at him.

"So you would walk with me?" Akeno asked eyes sparkling slightly. Issei nodded amused at how one of the two 'great onee-sama' was acting like a girl her age was suppose to act instead of her normal demeanor at school. **CREAK** the sink was dented once more by Gabriel's hand which resulted in Akeno being intimidated while Issei tried to coax Gabriel. After breakfast filled with glares and fulfilled stomachs Akeno and Issei went to school together with Gabriel mentally noting down to put Akeno in a room and torture her to make sure she doesn't go after Issei again. Her wings flickered once more she quickly shook her head at this. 'Even if she is a devil torture is not something that anyone should deserve bad Gabriel!'

 _At school_

Issei walked behind Akeno like a scared little child as many people went staring and glaring at them the girls in particular squealed in delight at Issei's attempt at hiding. While the guys were sending glares. "Ufufufu, Issei-kun don't worry Akeno-onee sama will protect you." Issei embarrassed at this tried to defend himself. "Y-you are the same age as me y-you know. I-I can b-be brave w-when I want to." Akeno simply giggled and lead him to the classroom. Meanwhile Gabriel suddenly grew more angry as her senses something wrong. 'Calm down Gabriel its nothing.'.

 **Lunch break**

"Hey Issei-kun, could you come to the old club room after school?" Issei nodded at Akeno's request and went back to his sit slightly more comfortable now that he is slowly getting used to the school but still shy nonetheless. The lesson ended as quickly as it started and Issei slowly followed Akeno to the club room. "Make yourself more comfortable Issei-kun." Akeno smiled and went to make tea. Issei saw a white haired girl eating sweets she looked up and greeted him. "...Hello, Issei-senpai..." Issei shyly waved to her and sat down. Koneko looked at Issei and pushed some of her sweets towards him. "...Have some..." Issei smiled and took one popping it in his mouth enjoying the flavor. "Arigato,..." Issei did not know how to continue as he did not know her name. Koneko saw this and continued. "...Koneko toujou..." Issei smiled and finished his sentence. "Arigato, Koneko-chan~" Koneko blushed slightly which was not gone unnoticed by Akeno who was shocked at this. "Ara ara, Issei-kun must be special for Koneko to share her sweets. Ufufufu." Issei quickly finished the rest of his sweets until another person came in.

This time its a blonde haired male, Issei got a good look at him and realized that he was the school's prince Kiba Yuuto. "Oh? I didn't expect a new face. I am Kiba Yuuto nice to meet you." Issei bowed albeit still shyly. "My name is Hyoudou Issei, n-nice to meet you." Kiba smiled at him and went to sit down. As soon as he sat down another person entered the room this time however, everyone stood up, Issei seeing this mimicked everyone and stood up but tried to hide behind Koneko though failing badly. "Good afternoon Buchou." they all said simultaneously and bowed. Issei bowed awkwardly. "Its fine guys now who is this?" the voice said. Issei lifted his head up and saw a crimson haired beauty with bright blue eyes. Issei was stunned slightly, sure Gabriel was prettier than her but her hair, crimson, stood out the most. "W-wow, such beautiful crimson hair..." Rias was stunned at this but simply giggled at this. "Why thank-you Issei-kun." Issei was snapped of his stupor by that and grew redder than her crimson hair and stuttered. "I-I m-mean that...I errr..." he grew more embarrassed by the second. Rias giggled and introduced herself. "My name is Rias Gremory. Pleased to meet you Issei-kun." Issei nodded still embarrassed. He then realized that he had an unanswered question. "Ermm...Why am I here anyways?" Rias simply smiled and walked to her table with Akeno serving her and the rest of them tea. "I'll go straight to the point then. Issei-kun, I want you to join my peerage and become a devil."

Issei looked shocked at this though he did a good job concealing it. "A-ano, I appreciate the offer b-but, I err... lets just say I can't. I owe my life to an angel and I don't want to upset her, I hold nothing against you though..." Rias looked shocked at the part about angels but quickly recovered and sigh. "Oh well...I guess we will have to kill you..." Issei froze up and quickly made a dash only for a giggle to stop him. "Your reaction was priceless...he he he..." Issei turned and pouted at Rias which caused Akeno to shudder and Rias to giggle more. "Hmmph! I was going to ask to join your club guess I don't have to." Rias quickly let out an indignant cry. "Wait! Sorry...please forgive me." Rias said showing her puppy eyes. Issei crumbled at that and replied. "O-okay than..." Rias jumped and hugged Issei smiling. "So this means you will join our club?" Issei blushed and nodded still in her tight grip struggling to escape and slowly deprived of air. "Ermm Buchou I think you might want to let him go he almost has no air." Rias looked down and let go of Issei embarrassed at this. "..Sorry.." Issei gasped and smiled back. "N-no problem Gremory-senpai." Rias shook her finger at him. "Wrong. You are to call me Buchou like the others or use my first name instead." Issei nodded at this. "A-ano Ri- I mean Buchou I need to go home now or else she will get worried and start doing crazy stuff." Rias nodded and Issei quickly dashed out in fear as he had not told Gabriel about this and it was 3 hours late meaning she will go crazier than normal.

 **Scene break**

"Sorry Gabriel! I didn't mean to come home late I'm sorry for not telling you." Issei pleaded as he opened the front door. Gabriel simply looked at him and smile, albeit the smile had a chilly aura behind it. "Ne, Issei~ Come here for awhile." Gabriel instructed. Issei nodded slowly as he approached her. Gabriel pulled out something as soon as he got near and knocked him out. "Issei shall be in here forever never leaving me~" was what Issei heard before he fully lost consciousness. Issei woke up with a bump on his head and unable to move. He struggled and found out that he was chained up while Gabriel was giggling and preparing food normally. "Erm...Gabriel...? M-mind l-letting me go...?" Gabriel smiled and picked up the bowl of food. "And have you leave me? I don't think so~" she brought the bowl up and spoon fed him. "Say ahhh." Issei complied but was still fidgeting about as he was not used to this. "Ufufufu, your so cute and pure...Now to make sure you don't leave me..." Gabriel created a light sword and aimed it at Issei's arms and legs. "I will chop these off and then you will never run away." Issei tried to protest only to be silenced by a finger. "Huushhh...It will be over real soon." Issei's screams were unheard as Gabriel started hacking away with her same smile.

 **2 weeks later**

"Issei~ Say ahhhh~" Issei complied and ate his food enjoying the taste. "Good boy~ Here comes another one." Issei complied once more and he sighed. "Maybe this is not that bad though...If I still have my arms and legs it would be better..." Gabriel simply giggled and replied. "Well if you have arms and legs you will run away and leave me all alone now won't you?" Issei shook her head at this. "I won't I promise though now it is a little too late..." Gabriel smiled and rest his body on her lap fiddling with his hair. "Don't worry now...Everything is still good isn't it?" Issei turned away though he still haven't really gotten over what Gabriel did to him, he was still traumatized, he had to admit that it was still alright even though he was missing a few things. "I-I guess so..." Gabriel smiled and kissed Issei while still fiddling with his hair. "I am so glad you can be mine forever..." Issei simply smile back, as he contemplate his whole life with Gabriel. "Ne, Issei..." Gabriel said. "What is it...?" Issei asked. "Will you ever love me again?" Issei only smiled as he tried to reach out to Gabriel's lips only succeeding to reach her bottom lip. He gave a peck and replied. "Yes...even though you chopped off my arms and legs and Phsyc! BACK TO THE REAL STORY." Gabriel pouted. "Fine, we will go back."

 **And I am just kidding. Now on to the real story bit (it was fun while it lasted though. If you guys want I can write a full fledged omake about that.)**

 **Scene break**

"I am so sorry Gabriel! I didn't mean to come back so late please forgive me-" he was cut off and he saw a note. "I am off to see Micheal there is food already prepared just heat it up. I will be back at night. Love Gabriel." Issei breathe out a sigh of relief and quickly went to heat up the food and ate in silence. There were times where Gabriel had to go back to heaven to take care of some things. He had personally been to heaven before to receive intense training to master his sacred gear and many other forms of martial arts and weaponry usage. He sighed and spoke to his long friend Aureus Archion. "Hey Archion...Do you think that I w-would ever have a chance w-with Rias or Gabriel?" a deep voice sounded out from his arm. **"Hmmm possibly, they both have taken a liking to you already. But Rias is on the side of the devil's while you are on the side of the angel's do you think that will even work?** **"** Issei sighed but smiled at his response. "Tell that to my parents." the dragon chuckled at this. **"Though I never met them they seem to be inspiring figures for you."** Issei smiled at this. "You have no idea...My mom was the kindest woman I have ever seen albeit strict at times and downright ruthless...she still is the kindest and...nicest person. My father on the other hand was like a guardian to me, a big gigantic shield of warmth and protection and love. He would have down anything to keep me save even till that day..." Issei smile dropped as he remembered that faithful day. He went to the drawer and looked at his mother's guns and his father's cross. "I love you mom and dad..." he said as he placed them back. **"Aibou...I am sorry for your lost till this day...But you have to be strong remember. Remember what you promised to yourself."** Issei nodded and smiled. "Thankks Archion. You know for a big badass dragon you are kind of a softie." the dragon grumbled in annoyance before muttering a quick shut up. Issei laughed and finished his food and equipped his mother's guns and wore his father's cross. "There is a stray devil...I can sense it..." he muttered before disappearing towards the direction.

 **Abandon warehouse**

"Alright the archduke wants us to defeat the stray devil. Lets quickly get this over with." Rias said. "Hai Buchou." they all responded and Rias blew open the warehouse door. "Stray devil Viser! On behalf of the Archduke we are here to eliminate you." a mad cackle answered her. "My my my. I smell something disgusting and delicious. Is it sweet or sour. You arrogant girl, the walls shall be painted the same color of your hair daughter of Gremory." Rias was about to eliminate her until a barrage of gunshots rang through out the building hitting the stray devil injuring her and burning her skin. "Arghhh! Who dares to hurt me?!" the figure revealed himself, a mask with some steel covering his face and a fedora on his head with a dark trench coat. "You...the holy demon among man...I will kill you right here and now!" she lunged at the figure who simply pulled out a desert eagle and fired it killing the stray devil. "Devils like you should die for hurting innocents." the figure says in disgust. The voice sounded somewhat familiar to the group who simply went on guard. "Who are you stranger?" Rias asked her eyes narrowed. The figure simply answered. "I am afraid I cannot tell you that Rias-sen- Gremory." the whole group caught on to that and Akeno quickly tried to sneak up on the figure only to be knocked out. "I do not wish to fight." the figure replied Rias glared at the figure before sending Kiba and Koneko after it. The figure simply disappeared and got away. "Damn...Akeno are you alright?" Akeno opened her eyes and nodded. "His voice...it sounded...familiar..." Rias nodded along with the whole peerage. "Come on we got to go." Rias said as she asked Koneko to help Akeno up as they left the area.

Issei breathe a sigh of relief and quickly went back home. Though what was waiting for him made him froze. "Issei...mind telling me where did you go at this time?" Gabriel asked with a smile that had an ominous aura. "A-ano Fuuaahhh I'm tired I am going to sleep now bye!" Issei tried to run only to be grabbed by Gabriel which then German suplex him into the ground. "Tell me now..." Issei gulped and quickly explained everything to Gabriel who sighed and helped Issei up before getting some ointment and applied it to the bruise she just gave him. "You know Issei, you shouldn't keep doing this. I know you want to help but what about your own well being? I am worried about you..." Gabriel blushed at the last part along with Issei. "I know Gabriel...I am sorry for worrying you..." Gabriel smiled and quickly put back to ointment and said. "Promise this Issei...never change..." Issei nodded at this. "Now go to bed." Issei yawned and agreed and went to get some shut eye. Only for a few moments later for Gabriel to 'Sleep walk' into his room and used him as a pillow again. Issei didn't complain this time as he was too tired and simply snuggled into Gabriel's embrace.

Gabriel was jumping in her head. 'Finally!' she then thought of something that saddens her slightly. 'What if he doesn't love me back...what should I do...' Ironically Issei was thinking about the same thing. They both slowly fall asleep in each other's embrace and soon the night was silent once more.

 **Next day**

"Gabriel...do you know a girl with red hair and with the surname Gremory?" Gabriel almost dropped her plate at this. "I-Issei...how did you know that name?" Issei explained all that he had encountered earning him a violent shaking from Gabriel. "Did you join them?!" Issei quickly yelled out a no which prompted her to stop and sigh in relief. Issei then decided to pop the question in his head since last night. ""I was wondering..."" they both said at the same time. Gabriel blushed. "You first..." Issei nodded and fumbled with his hands. "G-Gabriel...I-I was wondering t-that wo-would you like t-to go ondatewithme..." Gabriel caught that last part clearly and blushed madly. "...O-of course I do..." Issei smiled and jumped in joy hugging Gabriel and lifting her up spinning her around. Gabriel giggled at this. "I am so happy...I thought that you would.." he was silenced by a finger. "Shuuush...just enjoy the moment..." Issei nodded with Gabriel still in his arms. "Since we are already like this lets get married." Gabriel teased in which Issei popped and fainted from embarrassment. "Ufufufu...your so fun to tease." Gabriel giggled and gave Issei a kiss on the forehead and she carried him off to bed before joining him shortly. "I love you Issei..." she planted another kiss on his forehead before drifting of to sleep with him by her side.

* * *

 **And its a wrap! Now you can see that It will be a RiasxIssei and IsseixGabriel. Its not really my cup of tea for 2 different pairings or RiasxIssei but hey i am willing to give it a shot and say fuck it! But the thing is Issei is not an angel yet. And the canon story line will not actually be in order. Issei will be an angel in some point of the story how he becomes one that is for you guys to guess. Essentially his parents are both humans okay! But they are sort of like a metaphor for representing angel and devil. So Issei is like a metaphorical nephilim. Anyways this is a story that I did not come up on a whim unlike my other 2 stories which I had thought of it for no reason. This is one I actually thought about it though my writing needs brushing up for this. Trust me this is just chapter 1 and the update for this will be slower since I have exams. But anyways thanks for reading PECE!**


End file.
